We Found Love
by ILiveForOTHand90210
Summary: Everything's fine in Tree Hill especially for Peyton for getting married to the man of her dreams, until something wild happens where Peyton's life is at stake.. Will she be safe? Will Lucas be her hero again?
1. Chapter 1

Hours later- Still in the garage

Bleeding a lot..

**CHAPTER 1 **

*Casual Day in Tree Hill, With great news to tell Brooke about the label Peyton happily as ever strolled down Grace street"

I was walking downtown going to Clothes over Bros when i heard screaming, that voice sounded familiar, it was Brooke's. I head Brooke scream "STOP" right when a guy flung opened the door wearing a ski

mask. I figured he was a robber and looked into the store to see Brooke badly hurt, I turned back facing to the street and ran after that guy. I was so close to that guy when I saw him stop, so i automatically

stopped. *_Violent Hill starts to play_* I saw the guy turn around but with something in his hand, it wasn't clear to me until i saw it pointing right at me. A gun. As he was pointing the gun to me, I turned my head

back to see a tall man, tall handsome man who was now known as my husband, Lucas, standing a few feet behind me with Haley right by his side with her mouth wide open, they were in shock. So was I. All i

could think about was all those good memories I've had here in Tree Hill with Lucas saving me and Brooke and I fighting over something so stupid. Back then i wouldn't or couldn't think that this specific time

would come in my life, something so horrible and scary that I can't even realize what was going on, everything was just fluttering in my mind until i had a thought, that maybe this was my time, maybe god

wanted me to be with my mother… Finally, but why would he do it when my life is so perfect? When everyone has left me except for Lucas? Or Brooke? A girl who had so many dreams and hopes, that has

been wanting it for so long and has finally got it, why would god be so cruel and do this to me? Out of the 7 Billion people in the world, Me? I turned back to the guy who was still pointing the gun to me and

back to Lucas who was crying already and the last thing i heard was a gun shot going off and Lucas screaming my name, then my world just became a blur, complete…. blur…. *_Violent Hill End_*


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2.. **

Everything was a blur, but I could faintly hear and see things, that was just for a while..

"PEYTON!" Lucas screamed… He couldn't understand what was going on through his head, all he did was fall to his knees with his head in his hands he then got up and walked over to me. "STOP! IF

YOU DARE COME CLOSE TO TOUCH HER I'LL SHOOT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS TOO!" The guy said. Lucas stepped back. I heard him whisper to me, "Peyton, I want you to hang in there, cause no

matter what happens to you, you will get help because you are a Scott now, and Scott's may face the hardest of things in life, but God's always on their side and he helps every single one of them, and

Peyton, you're going to stay with me and we are going to have a big family with 4 or 5 kids and we will see them grow older and have their own kids and we're going to become grandparents, and it'll happen

one day Peyton! I just need you to stay strong and I'll come and save you!" He got up and put his hand behind his head. "Please, I beg of you don't hurt her, she doesn't deserve this!" Lucas told the guy.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP AND STAND BACK, I DONT WANT TO HEAR A SINGLE WORD FROM YOU GUYS!" The guy shouted back to Lucas. I felt myself getting lifted off the ground, my body aching

everywhere, I wish i could just run away from all of this, and go back to the way things were, I looked at who was carrying me with the little sight that I had, I saw that the guy who was carrying was not my

hero, and not my husband.. It was the guy who had robbed Brooke, who last I saw was brutally hurt. I was scared, panicking but i couldn't move. I then became unconscious from all the blood loss… *_An hour _

_or so had passed_* I woke up, and I felt nothing, couldn't move, my breathing became harder too, I was surprised i wasn't dead as yet. I looked around to see i was in this giant building, abandoned building to

be exact, no one inside except a man, I guess it was the guy who shot me. He was on the phone though, the conversation was unusual with what I had left of my hearing. "Luc-Lucas" I said. "HEY! What are

you doing awake? The guy said to me in a rude manor. He got up and stood right in front of me, I was terrified. "I know what will keep you quite!" He said. He punched me, and there I was again sitting in that

chair, bleeding to death, and laying unconscious.. Lucas, where are you?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hours later…

"That's really sad!" Peyton heard a guy say, "It's almost 24 hours and no one has come and tried to save you! Not even lucas!" the guy said, he took off the cloth he used to tie peyton's mouth. Peyton got a real

good look at him when he did so, she didn't know him, but she tried to think hard enough, and she remembered he was the murderer of quentin and he kidnapped Sam. "They will come! I know it, I know it!"

she said softly. Faintly she started to hear someone call her name, she couldn't tell who it was at first but as it started to get closer she can tell it was Brooke and Lucas. "Well, well, looks like they actually care

about you!" the guy said. "You better run, cau-cause luc-cas is going to hurt y-you!" she stammered cause she was in a lot of pain. "Ha, you think I will be afraid! Once they realize who I am, they're the ones

who are going to be afraid!" He said. He slapped her "SO DONT EVER SAY IM GOING TO BE AFRAID U UNDERSTAND ME!" He kicked her chair back making Peyton fall to the floor. She couldn't move, all

she could do was hope. Lucas bashed open the door to this place, *Set Fire to the rain starts to play* "PEYTON! PEYTON ARE U HERE!" he screamed. "Luke, luke im here, be careful, be careful luke,"

Peyton said with such a faint voice. Lucas eventually saw her and was about to run to her when the guy popped out of no where and was right in front of Lucas with a gun pointing to his head. "LUCAS!"

Peyton managed to scream. *Music Fades*


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3… **

Recap: Brooke's store was robbed, Peyton was shot & Kidnapped, Lucas has come and tried to save her but his life may be at stake…

"LUCAS! Please, please i beg off you don't shoot him, he's all I have!" Peyton said starting to cry. "SHUT UP BITCH!" The guy screamed at her. Lucas was shaking, Peyton could see it in his eyes that he was

terrified, she was too. She couldn't think that if that horrible man pulled the trigger, she wouldn't be able to live, a whole piece of her heart, her mind, her soul would be gone, there would be no one to joke

around with and be a goofball with.

*Flashback*

-Peyton was remembering their vows at the wedding-

**Lucas**: Peyton, I've loved you since the first time i saw you. And this ring and these words are just simply a way to show the rest of the world what has been in my heart for as long as I've known you. I love you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. I always have and I always will.

**Peyton:** Lucas Scott… We've been through so much together. And despite how confused I've been or lost I might have gotten there was always you._Finding me and saving me._ You deserve to be adored so that's what we're gonna do, your baby and me. We are going to adore you for years to come. _I am so terribly in love with you._ And I always will be.

*Flashback ends*

How could things get any worse she thought, first the robbery with Brooke's store, then my kidnapping, and now Lucas.. **I didn't even get to tell him that I can't have any kids. **She was going to tell him, once

she told Brooke and all cause she was worried that Lucas would rage out, but now.. Both of their lives are at stake. "Peyton! If anything happens to me, just know that I love you, I always have and I always

will, and I want you to continue drawing your art cause it will inspire someone else, and have a family! I want you to be happy whether with me or with out!" Lucas told her. Peyton started to cry. "No Lucas! I'm

not going to do that cause everything is going to be fine! YOU CANT LEAVE ME LUCAS!" Peyton ordered him as she tried to untangle herself from the chair. "What do u want? What do you want with her or

with me?" Lucas asked. "I want to get revenge for what SHE did to me!" he said as he pointed the gun to Brooke who just walked in terrified. "I want her to pay for what she did to me and my brother, so what's

not a better way to do it than the hurt her best friend Peyton!" he said. "Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this! This is between you and me! And by the way your brother is doing fine at his new

foster home!" Brooke said as she ran over to Peyton. "You touch her, I will shoot him!" The guy said as he pointed the gun back to Lucas. "Move Brooke, I''m, I'm, fine, do-dont let h-him hurt Luke!" Peyton

stuttered as she spoke to Brooke. She started to move back as she saw Peyton laying there hurt. While the guy was not looking Lucas punched him in the face and grabbed the gun. He pointed it to the guy,

and told brooke to help Peyton who was losing more and more blood as everything was happening. "Peyton, you can't die…" Lucas whispered.

A/N.. I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic :) Sorry I'm not including Naley or Brulian I just want to focus more on Peyton, and Lucas, and yes a little bit of Brooke but I guess once i continue the story I may add up some Naley, Leave some reviews i would love to hear what you guys think :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"Okay, i'm going to help you out but i don't know how long Lucas can buy us time so u got to work with me okay Peyton!" Brooke asked Peyton who was starting to lose consciousness.

"Peyton, peyton stay with me okay!" Brooke told her, Peyton nodded slightly.

Brooke then took out the tie between Peyton's leg and slowly moved to the tie by her stomach, she took it out and saw Peyton was bleeding, a lot!

"Luke, if we don't take her out now she's going to die!" Brooke said.

Lucas looked at Brooke who was very scared, he didn't know what to do.

He rubbed his forehead, "Uh, Take her to the hospital, I'll meet you there!" Lucas said as he threw the keys to Brooke.

She understood it was a life and death matter but she refused, she knew that this all happened because of her, that Peyton's in this matter because of her past but she wasn't going to let her friend pay for her mistake, she knew what she had to do.

"You take her Lucas, she needs you! I will finish up this guy!" Brooke said.

"Brooke! You can trust me she will be fine, she wont die! But you have to take her!" Lucas said as he was tearing up, scared and confused Lucas Scott was tearing up.

"Luke, trust me, she needs you! I will be fine with him don't worry! He's not my nightmare anymore, I'm his, He's my unfinished business, not yours! I should be the one taking care of this while you save Peyton!" Brooke said with a promising look.

Lucas didn't really trust her but he saw peyton was dying so he agreed. "Take her to the hospital and Luke, please take good care of Peyton, She's all i really have right now!" Brooke told lucas. Lucas looked up at brooke with a unpromising look, he didn't know if he could save Peyton once again, he didn't know that Peyton couldn't have kids, he was in complete confusion but he knew what he had to do and that was to try and save her, so he nodded to Brooke who gave him a half smile as Lucas left the building to the car.

The guy got up holding his face from where lucas had punched him, "YOU BLOODY IDIOTS!" The guy screamed and slapped Brooke across the face.

Peyton was unconscious and didn't know what was going on. Lucas knew what he had to do, he put Peyton in the car and ran back to save Brooke.

"Lucas what are you doing?" Brooke said while trying to fight with the guy. "I have to help you!" Lucas said. "NO! You have to help Peyton!" Brooke said. Lucas didn't listen he ran up the guy and started to punch him! Brooke ran and the handcuffs and Lucas handcuffed the guy.

"Okay, now Peyton's in the car, I want u to take her to the hospital and I will meet you there!" Lucas said. "Are you sure? Will you be safe?" Brooke asked. Lucas nodded and took the guy to the car as Brooke ran to get Peyton to the hospital.

Brooke got into the car, "Peyton are you alright?" she asked. She looked back and saw Peyton was unconscious.

"Shit, okay Peyton I'm going to take you to the hospital now and Lucas is going to meet us there okay!" Brooke said as she started to drive to the hospital.

20 minutes had passed and Brooke finally reached the hospital. Brooke looked to the back seat where Peyton laid there, blood was everywhere. Brooke was scared, she didn't know if the doctors could help her or not. She heard Peyton speak, faintly, but she heard it.

"Lucas, I-I, Love you" Peyton said and that was the last thing Brooke heard from her. She started to cry, "Peyton stay with me" she whispered, and she started to hit the wheel of the car. She was scared, So was Lucas, so was Peyton. Brooke thought to herself, why does everything bad happen to Peyton? If anything happens to her how will I tell Lucas?

Nothing's going to happen to , she's going to be fine! She started to cry, but she knew she couldn't, she knew she had to put on a brave for Peyton and for Lucas, so she wiped away the tears and took her out of the car.

**A/N: So in the next chapter I'm planning on bringing in some other characters such as Naley, and a special visitor but i would really like to know what you guys think about it so far so please leave a review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Sorry for all the confusion with the chapters, the last chapter was supposed to be 5 and this one is 6 :D**

"SOMEONE Please help! My friend is been hurt!" she said.

A doctor came up to her, "What happened?" Brooke explained what happened as the nurses took her out of the car.

"She's in a serious condition and we will have to undergo surgery, this may take awhile!" the doctor told her.

"Okay! But please doctor, make sure she's okay!" Brooke asked as she let go of Peyton's hand and saw them go into the emergency room.

A good hour so has passed and Peyton was still not out.

Haley, Nathan, and Lucas arrived at the hospital and saw Brooke sitting there worried.

"Brooke! How is she?" Haley asked.

"Hi Haley, we don't know anything as yet, the doctors haven't come out or anything!"

Lucas rubbed his head and Haley went to go hug him

"I'm going to go get some food from the cafeteria anyone want anything?" Nathan asked, they all said no

"It's all my fault! I can't believe this!" Lucas said

"Luke it's not your fault! No one knew this would've happened, she was just trying to protect me!" Brooke explained

"Brooke's right Luke, You can't blame yourself, and Brooke how are you doing with the whole robbery and all?" Haley asked

"Honestly, with all that's been going on i really couldn't care about the business, all i really want is for my friend to be okay!" Brooke explained.

"Is she okay?" A voice said down the hall

Brooke, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan -who had returned- turned their heads to the figure who was standing down the hall.

It was Peyton's dad.

" !" Lucas said as he went to go hug him

"Is my daughter alright?" He asked.

Lucas looked back to Brooke, Haley, and Nathan.

"Can someone answer me?" He asked again. "I'm sorry , we haven't gotten anything as yet, we've been waiting for the past hour!" Brooke said as she got up from the chair.

They all sat down and waited, and waited, and waited….

The door from the emergency room opened and the doctor came out.

"Doc, is she okay?" Lucas asked.

"The surgery went fine, she's unconscious now but we need to run some tests to see if our theory is correct!" The doctor told them

"What theory? What are you saying?" Nathan asked, he was starting to get worried

"Well if my theory is correct, Lucas Eugene Scott? Am I right?" He asked. Lucas nodded. "Well Lucas, if it's correct, you're going to become a father!" the doctor said.

They were all in shock, happy that their friend was fine, but shocked with the news, after 5 minutes they all congratulated Lucas.

He wasn't too happy, "Hey Luke, what's wrong?" Haley asked. "What if she's not going to be alright, the doctor said she is unconscious but what if she doesn't wake up? What we lose her Haley?" Lucas started to panic

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down, she's Peyton Lucas, she'll be okay!" Haley reassured Lucas.

"My baby's having a baby!" said.

They all looked at him and smiled.

It's been an hour or so until the finally saw Peyton come out of the emergency room into a regular room.

Lucas was the first to go in, he sat down on the seat next to Peyton, "Hey beautiful" he said.

He looked at her, she was looking beautiful as ever. "You know, even after being shot, kidnapped, and going under surgery you still look like my beautiful wife!" He said. He couldn't believe after so many years she's finally his wife.

Brooke knocked on the door, "May we come in now?" Brooke asked. "Of course!" Lucas said

"Hey P. Sawyer, Look who's come to see you! It's me, Haley, Nathan, and Jamie!" Brooke told Peyton

"Hey Aunty Peyton!" Jamie said.

"Peyton, It's Haley here, and we all just want to let you know that we all need you, and we love you and you're going to be a great mom!" Haley said as she held Peyton's hand

"P. Sawyer, I need you to know that I love you, Lucas love's you, you're unborn baby loves you and we've been through so much together and something like this will not take you away! You're going to stay strong and wake up because if your skinny ass goes anywhere without my permission we are not friends anymore you hear me!" Brooke said as they started to laugh

"Okay Luke, we're going to go home now, tell us if you need anything and take care okay!" Nathan said as they all left.

Lucas nodded, "Peyton, do you know how much everyone needs you? How much I need you? Peyton you can't leave, and when you wake up I have a special visitor waiting for you!" Lucas said as she held her had and kissed her forehead.

"Lucas, how is she?" A feminish voice said

Lucas looked up and saw Lindsey standing there, "Lindsey? What are you doing here?" he asked

"I came down from NY and I was going to see you when I saw Brooke and she told me everything that happened so i rushed over here! Luke im so sorry and i hope she is fine!" Lindsey said.

"Thanks, and yes she will be fine, she's P. Sawyer after all!" Lucas said as he stared at Peyton

"That's good to know :) Well Anyways it was nice to see you two again, not here but you know what I mean and I'm here for a week so i hope we can meet up soon!" Lindsey said as she left

Lucas and Peyton were alone in the room, again, but he liked it that way. He laid back on his chair and was remembering when the Ravens won the championship.

**-Flashback- **

The crowd was wild and rowdy but to Lucas all that he can hear and see was Peyton's beautiful smile and goofy laugh.

He walked over to her and held her face, "You're the one Peyton Sawyer" He told her, "What?" she responded. "You're the one i want standing next to me when all my dreams come true, it's you !" He said. She laughed, "Lucas!" she said and then they kissed.

**-Flashback Ends- **

Lucas started to smile as that good memory floated through his head, until he heard something, someone to be exact. It was faint but he heard her, he heard Peyton talk, he saw her come back to life, to be back with Lucas.

"L-Luke" she said

"Oh Peyton! Thank god you're okay!" He said and he kissed her

"I would never leave you, you know that!" She said

They both exchanged smiles, Lucas was beyond happy to see her again, he knew that they'd be together, and have a happily ever after ending!

"God i love your smile, and i can't wait to see your face after i share the news!" He told her

"What is it?" She said and smiled even more.

**A/N: Thank's for reading my fanfic :) So glad you're enjoying this, so I'm kinda out of ideas for the next chapter so if you can leave a review saying what you will think will happen next that'd be awesome! So i brought in Naley but im going to go more in depth with them with my future chapters and there is going to be a new love interest for Brooke to! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The doctor told Lucas that he can take Peyton home whenever she's ready.

Lucas had called Brooke and told her that he is bringing Peyton to Haley's house and if she could decorate the place and surprise Peyton cause he was anxious to tell her the surprise.

"Easy in there, the doctor said you need to be careful!" Lucas said as he helped Peyton into the car.

"I'm fine you don't need to worry, and if i may ask where are you taking me?" Peyton asked

"That's a surprise and will remain a surprise until we reach there, for now i need you to close your eyes and no peaking!" He told her

Peyton did as she was told.

"Where are we?" She asked him

"Well open your eyes and see!" Lucas said

Peyton opened her eyes to see all of her friends in front of Haley and Nathan's house.

"SURPRISE" they all screamed!

"Luke, what is this?" She asked as she got out of the car to hug him

"It's a gift, well part of the gift anyways" he told her

" Peyton! Oh i'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried about you and Lucas was worried to and we all thought you were going to die and we have big news for you and-" Brooke said.

"Nice to see you too ! and what is this big news y'all keep talking about?" Peyton interrupted her

"Umm, nothing! Hey Peyton! How you doing?" Haley asked

"Haley! I'm fine, holding in there but fine! It's so glad to see all of you!" She said

"Someone's here and he'll be glad to see you too!" Nathan said

They all walked in the house and Peyton saw her dad standing there with a big old smile on his face!

"DAD! I missed you so much!" Peyton said and ran to hug him

"Oh Peyton I missed you too! So glad my baby is okay! I told you I never want to get that call again!" He said and they both laughed.

"So, can you guys finally tell me what this news is?" Peyton asked looking at all of them.

Lucas stared at Brooke, who stared at Haley, who stared at Nathan, who stared at Jamie, who stared at Peyton's dad, who then stared back to Lucas; "Well you're her husband so you should tell her!" He said.

"Peyton, the doctor said you will be fine, but he said you also have this thing inside of you," Lucas told her

"Thing? What thing? A disease?" she kept asking.

"You're going to be a mom!" Lucas told her.

Peyton was shocked when she heard the news, but a smile then broke out on her face.

"What? I'm going to be a mom? I'm pregnant? We're pregnant?" She asked Lucas

"We sure damn are!" He said and hugged her.

"We're going to be parents! I'm going to be a mom!" she whispered to herself.

* * *

"It's a good thing you did this for Peyton! Really put a smile on her face!" Nathan told Haley when they were in the kitchen

"Well, Lucas wanted to surprise her, so I thought have a little party would be nice!" She said.

"Well, my baby has some really good ideas up in there!" Nathan told her as he knocked on her head.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, well it wasn't only me, Brooke helped too!" She said.

"I Hear my name so i am butting in, what are we talking about?" Brooke said as she walked into the kitchen and jumped on the table

"Oh nothing, just how you were acting like such a little baby in the hospital!" Nathan teased Brooke

"You're so mean! I hate hospitals, they scare me!" Brooke whined back to him.

* * *

-Someone knocked on the door, Peyton went to answer it-

"Peyton! Hey! I heard what happened and I hope you're doing okay!" Julian said as he stood there by the door.

"Julian, BROOKE IT'S FOR YOU!" Peyton screamed at Brooke.

"No no! Shh, i didn't come here for her, I came to see how you were doing!" He said.

"Who is it?" Brooke said, she saw who was standing there, and stood still in shock.

"Hey Brooke!" Julian said and waved to her.

"Julian? What are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"And on that note I'm going to leave!" Peyton said and left the two of them to be alone

"I was in the neighborhood and found out about Peyton and decided to come and check up on her!" Julian explained.

"Wait, how is everyone finding out about me?" Peyton said while she was sitting on the couch next to Lucas.

"Well I heard it from Clay, who heard it from Quinn, you know it's a long story!" Julian was trying to explain but couldn't

"Mhm, okay what ever you say!" Peyton replied.

* * *

"I MADE A CAKE!" Haley said as she brought out a cake to where everyone was sitting..

"Oh thank god, Well julian, you coming in?" Brooke said, he came in and she shut the door behind him.

"Oh Haley you shouldn't have!" Peyton said, she was thankful for all of this.

"Well, Nathan just went out to buy it i didn't really make it and thank Lucas! He's the one who told us about this!" Haley said.

"Thank you baby" Peyton said and kissed Lucas.

They all had a good time until it hit 7:00 and Peyton and Lucas left.

* * *

"Well it's been a long day, i think you should get some rest!" Lucas told Peyton as they entered the house.

"It feels good to be back in the house!" Peyton said.

"Yeah, yeah, now go to bed!" Lucas said, right when the electricity went off.

"Lucas, it's dark, come sleep with me, you know i don't like it when it's dark, and i love sleeping naked in the dark by the way!" Peyton said

"You got me there, I'm coming just give me a minute let me find some candles!" He said

"No need, I'll be your light in the dark!" She told him and pulled him into the room

* * *

-Morning-

"Jamie Jam wake up you have to go to school!" Haley told Jamie

"Can't a boy get anything but 5 minutes of sleep?" Jamie said.

"Nope, c'mon it's your first day as a 2nd grader, you know you don't wanna be late!" Haley told him and took of the covers from him

"Ugh fine, morning mom, morning dad!"

"Morning!" they both said.

"Morning my sexy lady!" Nathan said as he started to dance to Gangnam style

"Hahahahaha you're such a goofball!" Haley said

"Go get ready, YOU don't wanna be late for work either!" Haley said.

"Fine, fine, but what will my lady be doing?" Nathan asked.

"Gonna go over to Peyton's and then go with her to the label and work with Mia!" She said

"How… BORING!" Nathan said

"Shut up!" Haley responded and laughed.

* * *

"Why are you really here Julian?" Brooke asked.

Julian had stayed the night with Brooke because he didn't have a place to stay.

"I came to see you Brooke, am I committing a crime?" He asked

"No, but i thought we said we're done?" Brooke asked.

"Done as a couple not as friends you silly thing!" Julian said.

"C'mon, let's go down to the bakery, I'll order you're favorite thing to eat!" Julian said

"Eggs on toast?" Brooke asked.

"Bacon!" Julian replied.

They both stared at each other until Julian opened the door and led Brooke out.

* * *

"Wheww!" Peyton said

"Wow, that was amazing!" Lucas said.

"Hahahha, but you missed that over the couple of days!" Peyton replied as she slapped his chest and got out of bed.

"At least the electricity's back on!" Lucas said.

"Yes, it is, but i still feel soo hot, maybe I'll take of my shirt, and maybe my pants if it's extra hot!" she said trying to act all sexy.

"Oooo, my baby is so yummy, but you know what else is yummy, breakfast, which i shall go and make!" Lucas told her

"What? I thought we were going to be in bed all day?" Peyton said

"Oh no, that's YOU! I got places to go!" Lucas said.

"Well so do I, Haley and I are going to go down to the label and work with Mia!" she said

"Take it easy there, you have to take care of yourself now!"

"Yes, yes, I know! Okay, now I'm feeling kinda hungry, you should go make that breakfast!" Peyton said as she scooted Lucas off the bed.

"You're lucky you're in a critical state, otherwise YOU'D be the one making the breakfast!" He replied

"Ha Ha!" She said.

**A/N: Well So Now I've Kinda Been Adding Brulian/Naley/and Leyton so there's a bit of each. I hope you guys are enjoying and if you have any ideas for any couple just leave it in the reviews :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8…**

"So Brooke, how are things in NY?" Julian asked.

"Well other than being bossed around my mother pretty good, lonely, but good!" Brooke replied

"I understand, down in Florida is was pretty lonely too, had you in my mind all day long!" He told her

"You went to Florida? I thought you went back to LA, and Aww Julian, you always know what to say to cheer me up!" Brooke said

"Yeah, and I know!" Julian said giving Brooke a little wink.

They stared at each other, Brooke couldn't help it, she was madly in love with him, so their faces came closer and they kissed.

"JULIAN!" Missy said

"Missy me?" Brooke said pulling away from Julian. "What is she doing here?" Brooke asked Julian

"I-I Don't know? I don't even remember the last time i saw her!" Julian explained to Brooke

"We kissed the other night! How can you not remember?" Missy said to Julian

Brooke looked at Julian with a shocking and confusing face who was just as confused as Brooke.

* * *

"I'm leaving for the label now with Haley, you want anything?" Peyton asked

"For you to stay with me?" Lucas replied.

"Ha, Ha, I need to go to the label, I haven't been there in days!" Peyton replied

"What ever, you haven't seen me in days! Will you be okay? I don't want anything to happen!" Lucas told her

"Lucas. I'll be fine, don't worry, and Haley will be there to protect me!" Peyton said just as Haley walked in.

"See, here she is!"

"Here, I am!" Haley said.

"Okay now you two go now, and Hales take care of Peyton and yourself too!" Lucas told them

"You don't need to worry, she's fine in my hands!" Haley said as she walked out behind Peyton.

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here!" Nathan said as he went to Lucas who was playing at the river court

"Just got a lot on my mind so i thought it'd be good to come down here!" Lucas

"You've had a really crazy week eh?" he asked

"Yeah! I haven't even told Peyton that Lindsey came back, I'm thinking of publishing my book!" Lucas told Nathan

"Really? That's amazing broski!" Nathan told him and patted him on the back.

"Broski?" Lucas looked at Nathan

"Yeah, Jamie uses that word! He learnt it from school!" Nathan told him and made a three pointer

"Speaking of Jamie, how is that little rascal?" Lucas asked

"Oh fine, you know naughty as always!" Nathan said.

"Why are you guys talking about me?" Jamie said walking onto the court

"Why are you down by the river court alone?" Nathan asked Jamie

"I'm not alone, chuck and madison are here too!" he told Nathan & Lucas while Madison & Chuck came out.

"Up for a game ?" Chuck asked

"Let's go! Madison Nathan and Chuck against Jamie and I! Ready, set, GO!" Lucas said.

So the the guys and Madison played a game for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"Well, well, never thought I'd see you again Mia!" Peyton said as they walked into the record label

"Girl, you've got to stop scaring me!" Mia said and they hugged

"Ha, ha, don't worry nothing's going to happen now cause HALEY is protecting me! Well at least for Lucas's sake!" Peyton said

"So, got anything new for us?" Haley asked.

"Well i was wondering if we can record today, I do have this awesome idea but i wanted Peyton to be here to hear it!" Mia told them

"Aww that's so sweet, but you shouldn't have, anyways, let's go and make a new single eh Haley?" Peyton asked haley

"You're right! Let's go :)" Haley said.

"A 1. 2. 3. 4" Mia said as she started to sing the song, Peyton and Haley listened to the song when a unexpected visitor came in.

"LaLaLa-Chase?" Mia stopped singing and looked at Chase who was standing behind Peyton

"Ey! Chase how are you!" Peyton said as she hugged him

"Doing great, just came home to visit! Um Mia, can i talk with you?" Chase asked

"Sure!" Mia said

Chase and Mia walked out of the recording studio leaving Haley and Peyton to themselves.

"Well that was awkward!" Haley said turning around

"Hahah right? Let's replay Mia's song!" Peyton said

They replayed her song and Haley started to edit it, Peyton could see that Mia still had that spark in her and she was going to make a great second album!

* * *

Julian, Brooke, and Missy went back to Brulian's house.

"Brooke, listen to me! I don't know what she is saying! I haven't seen her since a year maybe 2!" Julian said.

"Shut it Julian!" Brooke said as she slammed the door.

"Last time you said the same thing with Peyton, Oh brooke i haven't seen her in soo long, i don't have feelings for her anymore! Next thing i know you're making out with her in the backseat OF MY CAR!" she continued

"That's exactly what he did with me a few nights ago, but not in your car, or maybe it was, or i don't know if it was him, I think it was him!" Missy said.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Brooke & Julian said.

"Why are you getting so worked up on this Brooke, it's not like we're together or anything!" Julian explained to her

"I don't care Julian, it's that you lied to me again! I gave you my trust, i let you kiss me, and you broke my heart once again! I don't think i can ever see you again, let alone trust you, please Julian just can you get out of my site," Brooke told her

"When should i come back?" he asked.

"Is never good enough for you? Cause it sure is for me!" Brooke said as she went into her room and slammed the door

Julian was in complete shock, he told Missy to leave and he started packing his bag to go back to Florida, meanwhile on the other end, Brooke is lying on the ground besides the door crying her heart out, she could really use her best friend right now.

* * *

She dialed Peyton's number, it rang for a couple of minutes till Peyton finally picked up

*Conversation starts*

"Brooke?" Peyton said over the phone

"Peyton!"

"Brooke what happened are you okay?"

"I kissed Julian."

"What?"

"I kissed him, and then Missy me came up to us and everything became all haywire and i told Julian to leave and to never come back! Peyton I'm so stupid, why do i keep shutting people out?"

"Brooke, honey, listen to me, everything is going to be okay, you're not shutting people out, you're just protecting your heart and listen to me, you're Brooke Davis, you're going to be okay no matter how many times your heart breaks because you are the strongest person i know, and i wish i had your strength."

"Thank you P. Sawyer!"

"No problem babe, now right now I'm by the record label and I'll be coming over soon okay!"

"Okay, love you!"

"Love you too!"

*Phone hangs up*

"What happened with Brooke?" Haley asked Peyton

"Boy trouble, Hey Hales, I'm gonna go to her house now wanna come with?" Peyton asked her.

"Well I have to you have no ride!" Haley said

"Right i forgot!" Peyton replied, and they walked out of the record label saying by to Chase and Mia and into the car.

"Can you believe you're gonna be a mom!" Haley asked

"No, not one bit, I can't believe I'm going to have this life inside of me which will have Lucas's smile and my chickeny legs!" Peyton said and they both laughed.

"I still remember you teasing me about being so fat, you're going to be just like that in a couple of months!" Haley said punching Peyton's arm

"Oh god! I can't even imagine that! Brooke and I were thinking about going baby shopping some time soon and it'd be awesome if you would come along with us!" Peyton said.

"I'd be delighted to!" Haley replied as they reached Brooke's house and saw Julian leave with a bunch of bags.

"See y'all ladies and Peyton, tell Brooke i love her!" Julian said as he got into his car and drove away.

"This must be some serious ish going on there!" Haley said to Peyton.

* * *

"Okay guys and Madison, I think it's time we should head home what you think?" Nathan asked

Everyone agreed it was time to go home.

"Okay, who wants to go in Uncle Lucas's car?" He asked.

All the kids screamed "ME"

"Haha, guess I win! See yah home sucker!" Lucas teased Nathan!

"Okay! But drive safe! I wanna see them home in 1 piece, it can also teach you how to handle your child, soon to be father!" Nathan told Lucas

"Ha Ha, but don't worry and you drive home safe too, it's pretty dark out!" Lucas told Nathan as all the kids went in her car.

Nathan was driving home when it started to rain, the windshield wipers weren't working so it was hard for Nathan to see what was on the road, he started to drive when all of a sudden he saw a bright light and his car crash into the others. Lucas was on the other on the other lane and saw everything that happened. "NATHAN!" He screamed. "What happened Uncle Luke? Is my daddy okay?" Jamie asked. "I don't know Jamie, i don't know!" Lucas replied, in shock.

**A/N: Shocking ending i know! So i want to know what you guys think will happen to Nathan, and brooke, well she has her friends to comfort her, but she's going through a rough time, so i really want to know what you guys think okay :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for all the viewers, y'all are the best! This chapter you have all couples, my favorite is Brulian in this chapter tbh! Read and enjoy :) **

**Chapter 9**

*You found me by the Fray starts to play*

"Nathan got into an accident"

The phone drops, tears stream, Haley shouts.

"NATHAN!"

* * *

*Earlier*

"DAD!" Jamie cried

Lucas, Jamie, Chuck, and Madison all got out of the car to see if Nathan was okay.

"Uncle Lucas, is my dad gonna be okay?" Jamie asked

"Jamie, i need you to run to the car, get my phone, and call 911 got it?" Lucas asked holding Nathan in his hands

Jamie nodded and ran back to the car to get Lucas's phone.

"Madison, Chuck, uh-" Lucas wiped his forehead, "Help me get Nathan out of the car.

"Nathan, stay with me okay! Jamie's calling the police and they're coming to get you okay!" Lucas asked holding Nathan's hand

Jamie ran back, "I called them, no one's picking up!"

* * *

"Haley, what's wrong?" Brooke asked holding Haley's arms.

She was in total shock, her eyes wide open, tears streaming down her face.

"Nathan got into an accident!" she said looking at Brooke and Peyton who were astonished.

"Do you know what hospital is he in?" Peyton asked. "Haley, hey Haley!"

Haley snapped back into focus and starting pacing back and forth rubbing her forehead and wiping the tears from her eyes, she had to stay strong for Jamie, for Nathan, for everyone. "Umm no." She said as she turned to Peyton, "Lucas just said that they're on the way now and will call us when they reach!" she said.

"Okay, and Haley, Nathan's going to be fine don't worry!" Peyton said reassuring Haley. The girls hugged one another.

There was a knock on the door.

Peyton went to go get it since Brooke was taking care of Haley, comforting her.

It was the guy from the record label, Peyton looked back at Brooke who asked who was it, Peyton said it was no one and went outside to talk to the guy.

"Peyton right?" he asked

"Yeah"

"I listened to one of the demo's and it's really good, showed it to my boss and hey what do you know, he LOVES it!" He said with a huge scary grin on his face.

"Really? Oh my gosh! That's amazing, I'll tell Mia right now when i go back inside!" She said, she was happy, both for Mia and herself.

"No, see that's the thing, it's not Mia, it's Haley!" he said.

She was confused, "Haley? How'd you get her song?"

"Well someone dropped it off in my office!"

"Mm, okay, well I'll go tell her now, you have a nice day!" Peyton said and they waved and she went back inside with a huge smile on her face.

"I got some great news Haley!" Peyton said.

* * *

"Can someone please help? My brother's got into an accident!" Lucas shouted for help while carrying Nathan into the hospital.

"What happened to him?" the doctor asked.

"We were driving home, and some idiot guy crashed into him, we tried calling the police but there was no signal!" Lucas said.

"Okay, well we are going to take him in now you may have a seat." He reassured Lucas and went after Nathan.

He called the girls and told him where they're at.

Lucas, and Jamie were sitting there waiting patiently, Chuck and Madison went home.

* * *

15 minutes had passed and in come the 3 girls!

"Lucas!" Haley said in a loud tone and ran to him and started to cry.

"It's going to be alright Hales, nothing's going to happen to him!" Lucas said.

Haley looked up at Lucas who had a promising face that Nathan was going to be alright.

"Well, it's like this hospital will be our second home!" Peyton said, bumping Lucas's arm.

He laughed, "Ha, well i think you're right! How you doing?"

"Um, fine i guess! Hey, I'm going to go home and get us some stuff so I'll be back later!" Peyton told Lucas.

Brooke stayed, and so did the rest but Peyton left to go home.

Still no sign of Nathan.

* * *

Peyton reached home, something was unusual. The front door was opened.

She was pretty sure she'd closed it.

She looked around the house to see everything was in place, except for one thing, a picture of Lucas and her was on the ground with a huge crack going through her face.

"Strange!" she said as she took the picture out of the frame and put it on the table.

* * *

A couple have hours have passed.

Brooke has left to go talk things out with Julian

Jamie, Haley, and Lucas still wait there.

"I wonder why Peyton hasn't come!" Lucas said.

"Yeah, she was supposed to be here a few hours ago!" Haley said.

Lucas called Peyton, the first time no one picked up, he called again and someone picked up:

"Hey luke, we locked the door before we left right?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Oh nothing, i just came home and saw the door was opened, and the funny thing you know that photo of us two at our wedding?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Found it on the floor with a huge crack in my face!" she said.

"Weird!" Lucas said.

"I know right! Anyways you take care of Haley I got to go!" Peyton said and they hung up.

* * *

Brooke was on her way home when she saw Julian walking down to her store, Clothes over Bros.

She got out of the car and ran to him.

"Brooke? What are you doing here?" Julian asked. She can tell he was a bit furious with her.

"Nathan got into an accident and we were in the hospital and what's going on with everyone, Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Lucas, made me realize that all these chances i get with you will only come once in my life, and if i don't act now, I will never get to know the meaning of true love Julian, I love you, I am in love with you!" Brooke said smiling.

Julian's expression changed, he was smiling too.

"I've been waiting to hear that all along Brooke Davis!" he said.

They exchanged a kiss and Julian lifted Brooke up in the air and spun her around

"I missed you Julian Baker, so much that i forgot one kiss from you can make my day a whole lot better!" Brooke said.

Julian smiled even longer, "Brooke Davis, will you be so kind to do me a favor?" he asked.

"Sure thing, what is it?" Brooke asked.

Julian got down on one knee and pulled something out of his jacket. Brooke's hands went by her mouth. Her face in astonishment.

"Brooke Davis, I came back to Tree Hill not for Peyton, I came back with this ring in this jacket waiting for this moment, when everything is wonderful, well with us!" he said. They both let out a laugh.

"Will you do me the honor and marry me?" He asked and looked up to Brooke who was speechless. There was a long pause.

"Yes! Of course Julian! Yes yes yes!" Brooke couldn't stop saying yes, she was the happiest girl in Tree Hill. She found her true love.

Julian put the ring on her finger and stood up when a car came down the street and the song that made Julian fall in love with Brooke came on.

*Dont you forget about me starts to play*

Brooke laughed and so did Julian.

"This song made me know for sure that you were the one!" Julian said.

"This song made a wonderful man fall in love with me, pardon me!" Brooke said as she stood away from Julian and started doing her goofy dance, Julian laughed, A lot and started to dance with her.

* * *

Back at the hospital waited Haley and Jamie. Lucas went to get some food.

"Momma, is dad going to be okay?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie, everything is going to be fine, you don't worry, come here!" Haley said and gave Jamie a tight hug.

She was lying, she didn't know if Nathan was going to be alright, she was scared and so was Jamie.

The doors opened and out came the doctor, Haley stood up and rushed to him

"Haley James Scott?" He asked.

"Yes, yes that's me!" Haley said.

"I'm afraid i have some terrible news for you" he said. Haley let out some tears.

"Nathan went under the surgery perfectly but because of his injury he has badly injured his hip and will be in a coma for awhile," he continued.

Now she was sobbing, Jamie came up to her.

"What happened momma? Please tell me dad's going to be fine! Please mom please!" Jamie pleaded

Haley was in shock, she couldn't tell Jamie, it's going to break his heart, she just kept silent and continued crying…

**A/N: Once again thanks for all the viewers, and I've been getting back reviews, they've all been positive so thank you guys :) I'd love to get more though on what you guys think about it and if you guys have any suggestions for any couple please let me know! Oh and i just wanna know what you guys think about what will happen to Nathan! **


End file.
